


Happy Birthday

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, blindfolding, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: A birthday present is on Jesse's bed.Prompt: Reckless Cowboy Smut





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't actually break into your partner's bedroom. Especially if they're an ex-black-ops mercenary with a bounty of sixty millions.   
> Jack is amazing as always.

McCree carelessly walked down the hall, his spurs clinking. In front of his room, his steps stilled. Hanzo’s breath stilled as he waited for Jesse to inspect the torn wire and the minute scrapes and scratches around the lock. Finally Hanzo heard the swoosh of the door opening. He grinned under his blindfold and tilted his head towards the sound. 

“Jesus, Han.” The thump-jangle of boots hitting the floor, the serape on top of the chair, the hat on top of that. “Way to scare a man.” 

“Well, now that you’re finally here.” Hanzo arched his back. “Happy birthday, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
